


The Dixie Pixie Creamery

by writerwren



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Muggle, F/M, Romance, Romantic Fluff, hermione's an aspiring lawyer, ice cream shop employee!Hermione, it's all just fluff, kindergarten teacher!Remus, maybe a little bit of angst we'll see what happens, remione - Freeform, small town vibes, takes place in michigan lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2020-05-12 19:18:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19235461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writerwren/pseuds/writerwren
Summary: “'I, uh… I work at the Dixie Pixie Creamery, next to the Weasleys’ motel. You should… come by sometime. Maybe bring the campers? Or come alone. Or don’t come at all. Whatever you want to do. I’ll be there. Except on Fridays, I don’t work on Fridays-'Remus placed his hand on her arm and immediately her ramblings caught in her throat. “I’ll stop by.” He smiled again and, with those three words, turned and walked away. With those three words, he had lit every nerve in Hermione’s body on fire."A modern day AU in which Hermione is an aspiring lawyer who works in their small-town ice cream shop and Remus is the local kindergarten teacher. Pining and summer romance vibes ahead.





	1. The Beach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione runs into a special someone at the beach.

Wind whipped through Hermione’s hair, blowing her curls into an even wilder mess than usual. She scrunched wet sand between her toes as the Lake Michigan waves splashed up against her ankles.

 _It’s so good to be home_ , she thought.

The sharp laughter of her friends brought Hermione out of her trance, and she turned to watch Ron and Harry attempt to skip rocks across the expansive lake.

“You guys just suck, there’s no other way to put it,” Ginny quipped.

After trying and failing, yet again, to successfully skip a rock, Ron shrugged. “Must be, uh… the wind. Yeah, it’s the wind.”

Ginny glanced over at Hermione, and though she couldn’t see the red-head’s eyes from behind her blue-rimmed sunglasses, she could tell Ginny was rolling her eyes at her brother’s excuses.

“Nah, man,” Harry said, clapping Ron on the shoulder, “We just suck.” Ron nodded solemnly.

Hermione picked up a smooth, grey stone from the array of rocks spread across the shore. “After living on a lake our whole lives, you’d think you two would have figured out how to do this by now,” she said as she flicked the stone flawlessly across the waves. The boys watched in awe as it skipped eight times before sinking into the depths of the lake.

“H-howww…” breathed Ron in shock.

“Oh look at me,” Harry playfully mocked, flinging his arms about wildly. “I’m Hermione Granger. I graduated summa cum laude. I got accepted to law school in New York. I learned how to read when I was two. I can skip _rocks_.”

Hermione rolled her eyes and punched Harry in the arm, though she was feeling happier than she had felt in weeks. Immeasurable joy filled her heart at that moment, hearing the laughter of her friends and feeling the lakeshore breeze against her skin. _Home._

“Hey!” Harry called out suddenly. “Lupin!”

A jolt went through Hermione and her sense of calm was replaced by intensity and adrenaline. Heart beating rapidly, she turned to where Harry was waving and, sure enough, there he was. His golden locks tousled by the wind and sleeves rolled up to the elbow, a faint smile played on Remus’ lips as he strolled over to them. Hermione had never been more attracted to anyone in her life.

“Hello, everyone,” Remus said warmly. “I didn’t realize you were finished with school already.”

“Yup, graduated last week,” Harry replied. He smirked knowingly at Hermione when he spotted the growing blush on her cheeks (which wasn’t just from the sun). She glared back.

“Wow, that’s fantastic! I’m so sorry I had to miss it. I couldn’t find anyone to cover for me at work.” Remus locked eyes with Hermione and she quickly looked away, hoping he didn’t realize that she had been staring at him.

She wasn’t quite sure when this crush had first blossomed. Maybe it was at Harry’s Christmas party last winter break when she and Remus had sat in a secluded corner of the room while everyone mingled and discussed everything from poetry to politics. She recalled how his eyes seared into hers, completely and utterly focused on her and whatever novel she was rambling about at that moment. Hermione now shivered, despite the warm May sun, as she remembered how his fingertips had danced across her bare shoulders when they hugged goodbye.

“Oh, don’t worry about it! Those kindergarteners need you,” Harry said with a gleam in his eyes. Remus’ love for teaching certainly had rubbed off on Harry over the years.

Maybe that’s where this crush stemmed from. Hermione had always been attracted to kindness and passion, both qualities that Remus possessed in abundance. Anytime she saw him interact with his kindergarten class, or really any group of kids, her heart swelled to three times its normal size. There was a warmth to his presence that made Hermione feel at ease; she was addicted to it.

“They certainly are a handful, but I love them to death,” replied Remus. “You’re still helping with summer camp next week, right?” Remus always organized a camp during the first week of June for the elementary school kids. It was designed to help out working parents, but half of the campers ended up going just because they loved Remus so much.

Remus pulled a pair of sunglasses from his pocket and reached up to place them on top of his head, pulling up his shirt and revealing a patch of bare skin on his stomach in the process. Hermione’s mouth went dry and she began to wonder if everything she was feeling was purely physical. After all, how many summers had she spent laying on the beach, catching glimpses of Remus swimming and working on his sailboat? Though his wardrobe was about 15 years past its prime, Remus certainly wasn’t.

Before Harry could reply, Ginny said, “Oh, he wouldn’t miss it for anything. It’s all he’s been talking about for the past month. I swear, I’ve never seen anyone get so excited about being around a bunch of kids.” Ginny smiled at Harry in adoration and ruffled his hair while he grinned and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

Hermione sighed, feeling her heart ache with desire for a love like theirs. She hadn’t really dated anyone since she and Ron broke up during their sophomore year of college. The relationship kind of just fizzled out, but there had been a spark once upon a time; Hermione craved that spark more than anything right now.

“Well, I’ll let you get back to your beach day,” Remus said, the corners of his eyes crinkling up with a smile. “I’ll see you around.”

As he turned to leave, he met Hermione’s eyes once again and gave a small smile, one that felt like was just for her. The corners of her mouth curved upwards and she felt as though she could stay in the gaze of his piercing green eyes for all of eternity.

All too soon, he was gone. And as she returned to the reality of the waves splashing against the sand and the sandy pebbles beneath her feet, Hermione was suddenly aware of her friends’ staring with teasing smiles and mischievous eyes.

“What?” she asked them, eyes darting between her friends as they glanced at each other knowingly.

A silence stretched between them before Ron blurted out, “‘Mione’s hot for Lupin!” Harry snorted and even Ginny laughed while rolling her eyes at her brother for the second time that afternoon.

Hermione squinted at Ron with furrowed brows, slightly annoyed that they all could so clearly see how she felt about Remus; what did that mean for what Remus was picking up on? “Eloquent, Ron, as always.”

“Oh, Hermione,” Ginny said, resting her hand on Hermione’s shoulder, “You know we’re just teasing.”

“Yeah, well it would be nice if your teasing wasn’t so accurate,” Hermione said with a huff. She blew away a stray curl that had fallen over her eyes, feeling all kinds of tension and confusion.

Out of the corner of her eye, Hermione spotted a flyer laying in the sand near where Remus had been standing. She leaned down to pick it up and saw it was an advertisement for Remus’ summer camp. _This must have fallen out of his pocket,_ Hermione thought, heart rate already increasing as Remus Lupin entered her thoughts yet again.

Ginny peered over her shoulder. “What is tha- oh! Oh my gosh, go give it back to him!” As Hermione began to shake her head no, Ginny pushed her in the direction Remus walked off with a bit more force than Hermione thought was necessary. “Yes! This is your chance to talk to him! _Alone._ ” Ginny smirked as the blush returned to Hermione’s cheeks.

 _Well, why not?_ whispered the voice in the back of her head.

Hermione turned and saw Remus’ retreating figure in the distance and even from this far away, her heart leapt at the sight of him. Before she even knew what was happening, she was running towards him and shouting, “Remus!”

She heard Ron chuckle behind her and say in a faux-pompous tone, “Ohhh, ‘Remus.’”

Running towards him, waving the flyer in the air, and yelling his name, she must have looked completely out of her mind. But when he turned around and seemed to brighten at the sight of her, she couldn’t bring herself to care. All she cared about was the warmth of his smile and the way one side of it rose slightly higher than the other.

A moment of silence passed and Hermione seemed to recall her mission in running after him. “Um, your flyer. I think you dropped it.” She reached out her hand, not daring to break eye contact with him.

He seemed to have the same idea, as he reached out to take the sheet of paper without looking at anything but her. It seemed as if he was trying to learn everything about her simply by staring into her eyes, trying to absorb every detail about her. The smattering of freckles across her nose. Her childhood memories. He wanted to experience it all.

 _At least,_ she thought as he looked down at the flyer in his hand, _a girl could hope_.

“Ah, yes. I’ve been hanging these around town for any last-minute campers who may be interested. Thank you for returning this to me.” He met her eyes again and Hermione hadn’t realized how much she had missed the gaze of his green eyes until it was back on her.

She smiled like a kid who had just been told a secret by their best friend. He looked into her eyes as if they contained the secrets of the universe.

Back where the other three stood on the shoreline, Ron snorted as he watched the two lovebirds fawn over each other. “Watch, in 10 years, they’ll be married and have two kids.”

Harry nodded in agreement. “For sure. I’m surprised they haven’t started making out already, with the way they’re staring at each other.”

A breeze blew past, whisking Hermione’s curls into the air. Remus glanced down at his watch and said, “Well, I should be going. Thank you again.”

As he turned to leave, Hermione blurted out, “Dixie Pixie Creamery!” Remus looked back at her questioningly, eyebrow arched and lips forming that same, small smile that made Hermione feel like melting into the sand. “I, uh… I work at the Dixie Pixie Creamery, next to the Weasleys’ motel. You should… come by sometime. Maybe bring the campers? Or come alone. Or don’t come at all. Whatever you want to do. I’ll be there. Except on Fridays, I don’t work on Fridays-”

Remus placed his hand on her arm and immediately her ramblings caught in her throat. “I’ll stop by.” He smiled again and, with those three words, turned and walked away. With those three words, he had lit every nerve in Hermione’s body on fire.

She looked back at her friends, who were eagerly awaiting the verdict of this Remus-Hermione interaction. Ginny made a gesture as if to say, “ _So?!_ ”

Hermione shot her fists into the air with glee, not knowing that Remus had decided to look back at precisely that moment and that he grinned with precisely the same glee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay I'm super excited to start this fic! Please let me know what you think in the comments below :)


	2. The Ice Cream Shops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione gets a visitor at the ice cream shop.

_Well, a breeze sure would be nice_ , thought Hermione as she dripped sweat onto the ice cream parlor’s clean white countertops. Even surrounded by tubs of ice cream and standing by the fan on high, the humidity of early June in Michigan was starting to get the best of her.

Despite the steadily-climbing temperature, the number of customers throughout the day remained low. Fine by Hermione, if it meant she was able to stay as close to the blowing fan as possible.

The ringing of her cell phone snapped Hermione out of her heat-induced trance. Glancing at the caller ID and seeing that it was Ginny, she raised the phone to her ear and sank her head into her hand, succumbing to the heat. “Hey, what’s up?”

“I’m working on planning our grad party thing and I wanted to make sure you’re available on the 17th,” Ginny’s voice sounded from the phone speaker.

“The 17th… wait, isn’t that, like, two weeks from now?”

“Yeah, well, every event in this town inevitably ends up involving the whole town. Remember last year when my mom’s book club meeting turned into an all-night block party? I need to get this locked in _now_.” 

Hermione chuckled, slightly delirious from the heat. “Yes, I suppose you are correct.”

“I just _looove_ living in a small town. I especially love how everyone’s business is everyone’s business. That’s my absolute favorite part.” Hermione could almost hear Ginny’s eye-roll through the phone.

As she continued, Ginny’s tone dropped the frustration and took on a much chirpier quality that Hermione recognized from their high school slumber parties. “I also wanted to call to see if you had received any particularly interesting guests down at the ice cream shop. Perhaps a ruggedly handsome bachelor accompanied by a group of seven-year-olds and my cute-yet-dorky boyfriend?”

A smile grew on Hermione’s lips at even the vaguest mention of Remus, though the pit in her stomach grew as she thought about the days that had passed since she had invited Remus to visit the store. “No, he hasn’t come by yet. You know, he’s probably just forgotten about it. He’s busy and has more important things to think about than some girl-”

The bell rang, signaling the entrance of new customers into the shop. Hermione’s heart nearly stopped as she laid eyes on the “ruggedly handsome bachelor” in the doorway, smiling that same small smile at her.

Hermione's eyes widened and she quickly whispered into the phone, “ _Nevermind he’s here I need to go._ ”

“Wait!” Ginny urgently cried out. “Are you available on the 17th?”

“ _Yes I’m available I’ll be there bye._ ” She hung up on Ginny and set the phone down on the counter with just a little too much force. 

Inwardly, she forced herself to calm down. _He’s just like any other customer!_ she thought to herself. But the pit in her stomach said otherwise. After all, there wasn’t any other customer that consumed her every waking thought, whose name made all of her muscles tense in anticipation.

Only he did that.

Remus entered the quaint little shop, closely followed by a group of sunkissed children with gleeful grins painted across their faces. Behind the last kid was Harry, making no attempts at subtlety as he wagged his eyebrows at her and nodded his head towards Remus. Hermione would have done some very despicable things to him right then if there wasn’t an audience of children.

Before she could completely process what was happening, she found Remus standing in front of her, separated only by the three feet of countertop between them. His hands rested a few inches from hers so that she merely needed to stretch a little bit and their fingertips would meet. It was tempting. But she knew that in doing so, any possible friendship growing between them could be ruined; it wasn’t worth the risk.

Of course, all thoughts of caution flew out the window once he opened his mouth. “Hey,” he whispered softly. He spoke as if they were the only two in the world and not currently surrounded by twelve little gremlins, who seemed primarily interested in the many kinds of sprinkles displayed in the case next to them.

Hermione couldn’t contain her smile, as much as she attempted to maintain some level of professionalism. Thank goodness she was the only one working today; no bosses or coworkers to walk in on her grinning like a fool at a man 19 years her senior.

“Hey,” she whispered back. “It’s good to see you.”

His smile seemed to grow, but before he could respond, a rosy-cheeked girl with two braids came up to the counter. “Mr. Lupin, are we going to get ice cream now?”

Was she imagining things, or did he just blush as he glanced at Hermione?

“Uh, yes, we will get ice cream.” He turned to address the rest of the children scattered throughout the store. “Everyone, once you decide what you want, come up here and Miss Hermione will get it for you. Can everyone say ‘hi’ to Miss Hermione?” There was a chorus of “Hi, Miss Hermione” and Hermione felt a warm coziness inside of her.

The kids wasted no time giving Hermione their orders. Somewhere in the chaos, Remus had been pushed back to where Harry stood. She couldn’t help but feel a bit disappointed at the loss of proximity, until she looked back at him and saw him grinning at her while she scooped a cone of rocky road.

Two vanillas, three chocolates, four cookie doughs, two rocky roads, and one mint chocolate chip later, Harry sauntered up to the counter, the mischievous gleam in his eyes ever-present. “Well, I bet I can guess who’s going home with who tonight, if you know what I mean.” Hermione wanted to slap the smirk right off his smug face, but her anger only seemed to encourage him.

She stared at him in silence, refusing to give him anything else to work with. Finally, she said, “What can I get for you?” She wasn’t truly angry with him, but the thought of Remus being within earshot while Harry teased her made Hermione want to scream into a pillow.

“Yes, I suppose I should order so I can let you two lovebirds get back to chatting.” He winked. She scowled. “I’ll take my usual.”

Hermione scooped birthday cake ice cream into a cup, topping it with rainbow sprinkles and a cocktail umbrella before shoving it into Harry’s open hands. He returned to the cluster of kids, and Remus returned to the counter a few moments later.

“I’m back,” he said, eyes filled with kindness and gratitude. She beamed at him in response.

_Geez, Hermione, could you make your feelings any more obvious? Try not being a complete weirdo._

He broke eye contact to glance down at the goofy logo on her tank top of a smiling ice cream cone wearing sunglasses, and Hermione suddenly became very aware of how much skin she had exposed. Her work tank top left her shoulders on full display, and the cutoff jean shorts she had picked up from Goodwill barely reached mid-thigh. Tucking back a strand of hair that had escaped from her ponytail, she felt very exposed.

And childish. The goofy mascot of her summer job, jean shorts, haphazard ponytail. There was absolutely no chance he saw her any differently from the kids she had just served ice cream to.

Yet when he spoke again, all her worries seemed to slip to the back of her mind; he was enchanting in that way. “How long have you worked here?”

“I’ve been doing summers here since high school. It pays pretty well and the hours are flexible. Plus, I’ve usually been able to pick up a few shifts on winter break and spring break, since temperature doesn’t seem to affect our town’s rate of ice cream consumption.”

“Well, if I knew you worked here, I definitely would have stopped by more.” Hermione’s heart jumped a little, and she wanted to scream out, _As a friend or more than that?!_ But she contained herself.

As the conversation continued, Hermione subconsciously drifted closer to Remus. He seemed to do the same, or was she just imagining things? Their fingers were mere millimeters apart and her head was tilted upwards to account for the height difference. For a split second, her gaze flicked to his lips, slightly parted and slightly chapped. For a split second, Hermione allowed herself to imagine what it would be like to press her lips to his…

“Ewww, Mr. Lupin and Miss Hermione are gonna kiiissss!” That same rosy-cheeked girl had appeared seemingly out of nowhere, this time with a ring of chocolate around her mouth. Hermione jerked back reflexively, cheeks reddening under the scrutiny of twelve children.

Laughter bubbled out of them and spread throughout the room, not maliciously, but in the way that children tend to respond to displays of affection. Not that she and Remus were actually going to kiss in the middle of the ice cream store… that would be ridiculous, obviously.

Remus looked around, desperately trying to get the kids under control but seeming to be at a loss for words. Luckily, Harry came to the rescue. 

“Alright, kids! How about we go outside and look for cool rocks in the parking lot?” It seemed Harry _was_ useful for something that day.

The kids filed out of the store and she was soon greeted by the sounds of the freezer units whirring and her own shallow breathing. She inhaled nervously, feeling all the tension return to her body. Panicked thoughts filled her mind once more: _What do I say to him? Am I staring? Is he ever going to feel the same way I do? Why is he smiling at me?_

“Hermione?”

She blinked, snapping out of her thought spiral. “Yeah?” she said, voice hoarse.

“Could I get a scoop of chocolate ice cream?”

She laughed shakily, running a hand over the top of her head to smooth down her flyaways. “Of course, Remus.”

She turned to scoop his ice cream, taking the moment of separation to try and collect herself. Hermione couldn’t believe anyone could have this affect on her, much less some random _crush._  

When she returned to the counter and handed over the cone, she felt a twinge of annoyance. _How is he standing there so calmly when he’s making me lose my mind?! There’s no way this is fair._

He slid his credit card over the countertop and Hermione took care of the transaction, intentionally avoiding Remus’s gaze. When she finally made eye contact once more, she was struck, yet again, by the intensity of his gaze.

“What?” she asked. 

“Oh nothing,” he replied. He seemed to be searching for something in her eyes; Hermione wasn’t quite sure what it was.

As if coming to some sort of conclusion, he bowed his head and ever so lightly brushed his finger across the back of Hermione’s hand. So hesitant she almost didn’t register the sensation, it disappeared as soon as it had begun. Hermione restrained herself from reaching out and pulling Remus to her without a second thought. 

“Thank you for everything, Hermione.” His voice was low, sending shivers up Hermione’s spine. She liked the way her name sounded on his lips; it didn’t seem quite as clunky as when other people tripped over its many syllables.

She swallowed hard. “Of course, it’s my pleasure.”

He looked at her and she thought, _Will I ever get sick of those eyes?_

“No really, thank you. They can be a lot and I appreciate what you did today. I appreciate… you.”

Hermione’s breath hitched.

The door opened, sending in a rush of hot, summer air. “Hey boss,” said Harry, “Thomas is threatening to wage a rock war in the parking lot and this time I think he’s serious.”

Remus sighed and closed his eyes. “I’ll be out in a second.” Harry nodded and ducked back outside.

Opening his eyes, Remus seemed to look at Hermione reluctantly. She nodded and smiled warmly. “Go. I’ll see you around.”

Breathing in and summoning every bit of courage in her body, Hermione wrapped her hand around Remus’. It was warm and calloused, a sharp contrast to her soft hands, chilled from the freezer atmosphere of the ice cream store. 

He squeezed her hand in goodbye and Hermione’s heart beat through her chest. Once he had exited the store, she turned and slid down the counter until she was sitting on the ground, mouth open in shock.

_What the heck just happened?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I’ve been a bit off my writing game because I’m out of town so much during the summer, but hopefully I’ll be able to get chapters out more regularly once I get back into a regular schedule.
> 
> Of course, comments are always always appreciated :)


	3. The Bookstore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione's bookstore errand turns into more.

She inhaled deeply, filling up with the scent of dark roast and the sound of pattering rain. Freshly-brewed coffee was a warm welcome on the mornings where Hermione just couldn’t seem to pull herself out of bed. This was especially true when the sky was painted over with grey storm clouds, making her warm blankets appear ever more enticing.

 

Her morning ritual was interrupted by the buzzing of her cell phone, which she answered while taking a sip of coffee.

 

“Hello, Hermione!” came a cheery voice. “This is Polly from Flourish and Blotts, and I’m calling to let you know that the book you ordered has come in!”

 

“Oh, awesome! Thank you, I’ll stop by today to pick it up.” To Hermione, there was nothing more exciting (and, she admitted, more nerdy) than the promise of a new book. Feeling a sudden burst of energy at the day’s new plans, she quickly got ready and headed out the door, making sure to pet behind Crookshank’s ears before heading out. The rain had tapered off, so she decided an umbrella was unnecessary. She had, however, pulled on her pair of rubber rain boots, adorned in a pattern of pink and blue cats.

 

Hermione’s apartment building was nestled between the post office and one of the town’s two grocery stores, in what could generously be called Stony Point’s downtown. Growing up in a town of just under 2000, her childhood had been filled with the same familiar faces. It was a quiet, sheltered life, one that Hermione did not mind. But when she had to go over to the neighboring town of Evadale for high school, she got her first taste of what life could be like on a larger scale. She became extremely attracted to the idea of strangers, new places, diverse arguments.

 

Applying to law school in New York City had felt like the most natural thing in the world; it checked off every box. And yet it felt like a betrayal to the town that had raised her. She wasn’t sure how she would be able to leave.

 

The smell of old books greeted Hermione as she stepped foot into Flourish and Blotts. There were many places in this town that she would miss when she left for New York, but the quiet, homely bookstore was one she would miss the most.

 

She spotted Polly’s cheerful, apple-cheeked face by the register and felt a warmth grow in her chest. _Ugh, and these people. How am I going to leave these people?_

 

“Hey, Polly!” Hermione greeted. She had always been fond of Polly, the owner of Flourish and Blotts, not only for her love of books, but for her kind and compassionate demeanor, as well.

 

“Hermione, it is so good to see you! We’ve missed you so much while you’ve been away at college. I hope we’ll be seeing you more now that you’re home!” A pang of guilt went through Hermione’s chest. “Oh, but you’ll be heading off to law school soon, won’t you?”

 

Hermione nodded, hoping her smile didn’t reveal how her heart broke to know that she would essentially be abandoning all the people she loved. “I will, but not until the middle of August.”

 

“Well, in that case, I hope I’ll be seeing you a lot this summer.” Polly winked, reaching below the counter to grab Hermione’s book.

 

Hermione had always thought Polly was like a clone of Mrs. Weasley, if Mrs. Weasley owned a bookstore instead of an inn. _Huh, Molly and Polly. I’ve never thought of that._

 

Polly slid the book over to Hermione: The Secret History by Donna Tartt. “Now, that’ll be $11.99.”

 

She began to reach for her wallet, when an increasingly familiar voice said, “You can add that to my bill.”

 

Without even seeing him, she knew who it was. Yet her heartbeat quickened when she looked up.

 

Kind eyes met hers. “Hello, Hermione,” said Remus. He had grown a slight bit of stubble in the week since the events at the Dixie Pixie Creamery, and Hermione was digging it.

 

“Thank you, Remus, but I don’t want to trouble you,” Hermione replied.

 

“It’s no trouble at all,” Remus said as he laid his selections on the counter. Hermione glanced at the titles: We Should All Be Feminists, Little Fires Everywhere, and Selected Works by Edgar Allan Poe. Good choices.

 

“Remus…” Seeing that he was pulling his credit card out and handing it to Polly, Hermione huffed and crossed her arms indignantly. “Are you trying to imply that, as a woman, I can’t pay for my own crap and have to rely on a man to pay for me? That’s some 20th century bullshit.”

 

“Are you implying that, due to the way feminist culture has made women feel like they must be independent in every aspect of life, you cannot accept an act of goodwill from a man?” He raised an eyebrow in challenge; Hermione furrowed hers. “Now that’s some _21st_ century bullshit.”

 

Hermione could feel herself blush, finding that debating feminist theory with Remus made her feel incredibly attracted to him, but she didn’t falter. Polly swiped his credit card and Remus handed her the book, looking entirely too pleased with himself. _Why does he have to be so goddamn smart?_ she thought.

 

She took the book from his hands, accepting defeat. “Well, at least let me buy you coffee. As a thank you.”

 

“Deal.”

 

“Why, don’t you two just make the sweetest couple,” Polly chimed in.

 

Her blush grew as she quickly tried to correct Polly. “Oh, no, we’re not-”

 

_Wait a second, is he blushing?_

 

Failing to finish her sentence, she glanced at Remus. Sure enough, a faint pink hue had spread across his cheeks as he busied himself with folding up his receipt. A smile played on his lips. She looked back at Polly, who raised a knowing eyebrow as if to say, “Oh no? Then what’s this coffee date about?”

 

Hermione cleared her throat, trying (and failing) to process everything that just happened in a matter of 30 seconds. “Anyway, I guess I’ll see you later, Polly. Thanks for calling to let me know about the book.”

 

“Oh of course, dear. Please come and visit.” She waved goodbye, a twinkle in her eye, and Hermione hoped that this wouldn’t be the start of the latest wave of town gossip.

 

Remus held the door open as they stepped out into the summer air, cooled from the early-morning thunderstorms. “You have good taste,” he said, gesturing to the crisp paperback in her hands.

 

“As do you,” she said with a playful nudge.

 

He smiled discreetly at her. “So, coffee?”

 

///

 

They had ended up at Hermione’s favorite local coffee shop (really, the _only_ local coffee shop) called The Beanery. Their mugs sat empty in front of them; hers had once held a latte, his a black coffee. They had claimed a table in the back corner of the store, away from prying eyes. She wasn’t sure if that had been a conscious decision to avoid the inevitability of town gossip, or if it was simply a desire for seclusion and privacy..

 

A candle flickered on the table and the rain had started up again, creating the cozy atmosphere of the town that she knew and loved so much. She hadn’t spent much time in New York City, but she was almost certain it could never duplicate this feeling of warmth and closeness.

 

“When did you know you wanted to be a teacher?” asked Hermione. The last hour had been full of questions and conversation, insights and memories. She wanted to know everything about him, to chip away at his hardened exterior like layers of paint in the rooms of an old house.

 

He pondered this for a moment. “I think I always did. My teachers have been some of the most influential people of my entire life. They kept me on the right path, kept me alive. I guess I just knew I wanted to be that person for other kids.”

 

Hermione’s heart swelled. _He really just doesn’t have a bad bone in his body, does he?_

 

And the fact that he was sitting here with her in her favorite coffee shop, that he had bought her book for her, had visited her at work (albeit, with a bunch of kids); Hermione just didn’t understand it. She never thought a man as complex, intelligent, and kind-hearted as this one would ever show any kind of interest in her.

 

She considered herself lucky.

 

“What about you?” he continued. “When did you know you wanted to pursue law?”

 

Hermione traced the edge of her mug with her fingertip, almost not noticing the way Remus’ eyes followed her movements. “Probably not until the end of high school, after we had spent time somewhere other than Stony Point. I just realized there’s so much of the world that I haven’t seen, so many people I could help on a larger scale than this small town.”

 

Remus nodded as if he truly understood every word she was saying. And he probably did.

 

“Which isn’t to say I’m trying to get out of here as fast as possible, because I’m not.” Hermione could hear her tone become almost desperate, as if she was trying to convince him it was true. Or maybe she was just trying to convince herself. “I don’t know, lately I’ve been feeling like I’m abandoning this town and all the people who made me who I am.”

 

He looked off into the distance, squinting his eyes, as if trying to carefully pick the words he would say next. _Oh God, he’s going to say I’m ungrateful and undeserving of the kindness of the people here. I mean, would he be wrong?_

 

“I think…” Remus began. Hermione held her breath. “This town is wonderful. Quiet. Charming. But it does not hold all the opportunities that are out there, the ones you are meant to pursue.” He met her eyes. “Seeking out those opportunities, your greater purpose, doesn’t make you a bad person. It makes you a smart person, someone looking to grow. I think that’s admirable.”

 

She could just about cry. Of course he would say exactly the thing she needed to hear.

 

Hermione took a shuddering breath and tucked her hair behind her ears, something to distract herself from the intensity of his gaze. She smiled gratefully.

 

“Thank you, Remus. You have no idea-” She dropped a hand to where his were folded on the table, slipping her fingers in between his palms; they were warm. He squeezed her hand. “You have no idea what that means, coming from you.”

 

Suddenly, their conversation about life had (somehow) taken on an even deeper meaning. Hermione tried to convey her gratitude, and maybe even a bit of her affection, through her eyes, finding herself unable to form the words to verbalize her feelings. He furrowed his brows slightly, as if he wanted to say something else, but he looked down at their intertwined hands.

 

Remus glanced at his watch. “Oh, wow, it’s been over an hour. I’m sure you have important things to do today. I should get you back home.” He stood and began to gather his things. 

 

Hermione wanted to tell him that no, she has nothing important to do today, other than do laundry and vacuum up Crookshank’s fur, and that she would much rather spend the day with him. But maybe she had ruined the moment by taking it too far. Maybe he had his own important things to do. 

 

It didn’t matter.

 

As they were about to leave the coffee shop, they realized they had forgotten one crucial detail: it was pouring. They looked at each other cautiously. 

 

“Run?” Remus asked. 

 

“Run,” Hermione nodded.

 

The pair shoved open the door and began running through the pouring rain, becoming soaked in a manner of seconds. The raindrops sliced through their clothes in frigid sheets, and Hermione was reminded of the time she had forgotten her raincoat at home and had to run back from the bus stop after school in a downpour. 

 

“Where are we going?” Remus shouted over the pelting precipitation. 

 

“My apartment is just down here!” Hermione called back. 

 

They soon made it to the aged brick building and rushed inside the first door. Instantly, the cacophony of the storm was reduced to a faint symphony playing outside the safety of the building.

 

As they stood there panting and dripping from the rain, Hermione realized the absurdity of their situation; she burst out laughing. Her laughter echoed off the walls, and Remus soon joined her. It was a matter of seconds until neither one could breathe.

 

“I don’t think I’ve had an umbrella when I’ve needed one at any point in my life,” Hermione said as her laughter died down.

 

“I’ll get you a pocket-sized one, so this doesn’t happen next time,” Remus replied. Hermione brightened at the possibility of a “next time.”

 

Suddenly realizing that Remus was leaving and not, in fact, staying inside the apartment building with her, Hermione gasped. “Wait, how are you getting home?! You can’t walk home in this weather!”

 

Remus smiled, amused by Hermione intense concern. “It’s okay, I parked a few blocks back, by Flourish and Blotts. I think I’ll make it.”

 

“Are you sure? I could lend you an umbrella, or something.”

 

He chuckled softly. “But what if you need it?”

 

Hermione shook her head at his excuse. “And you say that I’m the one unable to accept help…”

 

Remus merely grinned. Stepping closer to her, he lifted her soaking wet hand in his and pressed a soft kiss to the back of it. “Until next time, Hermione Granger.”

 

She couldn’t help the smile that took over her face, even as he was staring right at her.

 

_Next time._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So apparently the owner of Flourish and Blotts is never named, so I decided to name her Polly... and give her a similar personality to Mrs. Weasley... whose name is Molly... Polly... Molly...
> 
> I laughed when I realized so I decided to keep it :)
> 
> p.s. I'm very excited for next chapter. Time to get cookin'.


	4. The Bar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione sees a certain someone at her graduation party.

Hermione waited for Remus to call. Every buzz of her phone made her heart leap into her chest, and each time it fell in disappointment. Eight days had passed since their run-in at the bookstore. Eight days with no phone call. In fact, he hadn’t called her, period. Not after the beach, not after the ice cream shop. She was beginning to think it was all in her head. Every brush of the fingers, every longing look, every second of conversation.

 

_Was any of it real? Or was I just seeing what I wanted to see?_

 

What had seemed so much like a date at the time, with the meaningful conversation and light banter, now seemed stale through the eyes of her memory. Maybe it truly was just coffee. It wouldn’t surprise her; Hermione had never really been one to attract romantic partners.

 

 _Well,_ Hermione thought, _the least I can do is go out and have fun tonight._ Maybe Hermione didn’t attract a ton of boys, but she sure didn’t spend her nights crying over them, either.

 

Hermione ran her hands over her dress as she looked in the mirror, trying to determine if she had gone over the top. Tonight was Harry, Ron, and Hermione’s graduation party at the Three Broomsticks. She knew Ginny would be pulling all the stops to make it a great party, so Hermione decided she would, too. The deep burgundy of her dress complemented her brown curls, reminding her of the tragic heroine from a foreign film. The dress was quite outside her comfort zone, with its scooping neckline, thin straps, and skin-tight bodice. The skirt draped around her hips, settling mid-thigh, and Hermione had to admit: she looked hot.

 

 _Hopefully, he won’t keep ignoring me tonight,_ thought Hermione as she put on gold hoop earrings and her go-to pair of black heels.

 

There was one thing Hermione was sure of: she was done with waiting.

 

///

 

Music poured out from the windows of the bar and into the street, deep bass lines thumping in time with her heartbeat. Hermione found that her palms were sweating, and her pulse quickened as she shivered in the cool night air. She wasn’t sure what made her more nervous: if she would see Remus, or if she wouldn’t.

 

Ginny swarmed Hermione as soon as she stepped inside, wrapping her in a tight hug. “Hermione! Okay, you look HOT,” she said, pulling back to analyze Hermione’s outfit, “I love Harry, but if you were into girls and he broke up with me, I’d totally be down to clown.”

 

Hermione rolled her eyes but smiled bashfully, secretly grateful for Ginny’s pseudo-pep talk. “Thanks, Ginny. And thank you for putting all of this together! I don’t know how you pulled it off, but everything looks great.”

 

“Oh, you don’t need to thank me,” Ginny said, waving her hands; she was always so humble. “A party for three of my favorite people? I would do this any day of the week. Well, hey, go have fun! But not too much fun! And watch your alcohol, Miss ‘I get drunk after one beer.’”

 

“Yes, mother,” Hermione replied dryly as she made her way over to the bar.

 

///

 

An hour into the party, Hermione had made her rounds and mingled with everyone she felt compelled to. It seemed as if the whole town had shown up for the party, which, considering the size of the town and lack of places to go at night, they probably had. With several gin and tonics coursing through her bloodstream, she had all but forgotten about her earlier boy problems.

 

Until her boy problem showed up next to her at the bar.

 

“Hello, Hermione,” Remus said.

 

He looked normal. The same tired eyes and hint of stubble across his chin. It was comforting in the way that his presence always comforted her. Yet, there was a wariness flickering behind his usual appearance, so faint that Hermione wondered if she had imagined it. 

 

“Hi, Remus, ” Hermione replied tentatively. A flash of hope shot through her chest. Maybe she was overthinking everything. Maybe he _did_ have feelings for her.

 

But there was something stiff and overly-cautious in the way he stood, like he was making a point not to stand too close to her. It was as if he was trying not to give her the wrong idea, not to lead her on. Her heart sank when their conversation died out as quickly as it had begun, more closely resembling casual small talk between acquaintances than an exchange between possibly-more-than-friends. She couldn’t help the desperation in her stare, lips open as they searched for the words that would make him interested in her. They found nothing. All of a sudden, she felt foolish and small. 

 

_Why are you desperate for the attention of one guy? You’re better than this. You’re worth more than this._

 

“Excuse me,” Hermione said quietly, a newfound flame of determination burning inside her.

 

She threw back a shot of tequila and grabbed Blaise Zabini by the arm. “Dance with me.”

 

They made it to the dance floor and Hermione placed Blaise’s hand on her hips while she rocked back and forth to the music. “Huh-?” Blaise started to say, but Hermione silenced him with a glare. She felt a pang of guilt for involving Blaise in her own mess, and she desperately hoped her friends weren’t watching her be reckless like this, but she was too drunk to care about anything but making Remus jealous. 

 

Hermione slung her arms around Blaise’s neck as she swayed to the music, the bass reverberating throughout her rib cage. It nearly drowned out the voice inside her head telling her to be rational and mature. She spun them around and locked eyes with Remus. Somewhere in the cloud of hurt and confusion that enveloped her, she felt a twinge of satisfaction to see his jaw clenched and brows furrowed.

 

_Good._

 

Maybe it was overly petty. She was almost certain it was. But she wasn’t just going to allow Remus to call all the shots. Plus, dancing with another man made the rejection hurt a bit less. 

 

///

 

Another hour passed, and Hermione could feel her sobriety and desire for social interaction waning. She could tell her hangover the next morning would be a doozy and she wasn’t looking forward to it.

 

“Hey, I’m gonna head out. Thank you again, Ginny,” she said to Ginny on her way out. Even Hermione could hear the slight slur to her words, and she knew immediately that there was no way Ginny would let her walk home alone. Even though Stony Point was probably one of the safest towns in the world, Ginny and Hermione never let the other walk home at night alone. 

 

“Oh uh-uh, babe. No way.” Hermione groaned and began to protest, but Ginny was already looking around the room for someone to make sure Hermione didn’t get murdered while walking home. “Don’t give me that look. You know this is our rule.” In that moment, Hermione simultaneously loved and hated her friend for caring so much about her safety.

 

Hermione looked to Harry for assistance, but he was conveniently looking the other direction. “Your girlfriend’s really annoying sometimes, you know that?” He simply nodded, still avoiding eye contact.

 

Ginny suddenly called out, “Hey! Lupin!” Hermione’s blood ran cold, and she tried to signal “no” to Ginny, but the damage had been done. And judging by the glint in her eyes, Hermione was confident that Ginny knew exactly what she was doing.

 

And there he was again, standing beside her, and Hermione could do little to prevent the wave of adoration and confusion and warmth and hurt that rushed into her.

 

He looked at Ginny with questioning eyes, seemingly oblivious to the overload of emotions Hermione was experiencing at that moment. When Ginny asked him to walk Hermione home, he responded with a simple “of course,” finally turning to look at Hermione. His brows were arched as if to say, “Shall we go?” Hermione turned and marched out of the bar, trying to draw up her feelings of anger again in a final act of self-preservation. 

 

The first few minutes they walked were ones walked in silence, save for the cicadas drowning out the beating of Hermione’s heart.

 

“You’re upset with me,” came Remus’ voice from the silence.

 

“Quite the astute observation, there.” Hermione crossed her arms tighter over her body, trying desperately not to look at him. She was almost positive that if she did, she would fall apart.

 

“Why?”

 

More silence.

 

“Well, whatever it is, I’m sorry if I have hurt you in any way.”

 

_Why does he have to be so goddamn nice?_

 

And suddenly, it was as if the floodgates had opened.

 

“You don’t have to placate me like I’m some kind of child. I thought you respected me more than that,” Hermione said with a little more force than she intended.

 

Remus seemed surprised by this remark. “Of course I respect you, Hermione. I thought that was obvious.”

 

“Well, not everything is so obvious all the time, Remus.” Her heels clicked sharply against the pavement, complementing the added bite to her voice. “Sometimes, you need to actually talk to other people like an adult instead of just leaving them to interpret your sparse communication until they don’t even know what the truth is anymore!”

 

Hermione stopped abruptly in front of her apartment building, causing Remus to nearly run into her. She attempted to keep her cool, to contain the fire that had already begun to escape, but it seemed like it was too late.

 

“Hermione,” Remus started, “I’m not exactly sure what you-”

 

She interrupted him as she dug her keys out of her purse and made her way upstairs. “I mean, so many mixed signals. You kiss my hand, and then it’s radio silence. Just make up your mind. Do you like me or not? It’s a pretty simple question. I don’t need to be staying up questioning whether or not the boy I have a crush on likes me back because this isn’t fucking high school.”

 

Hermione could tell she was saying too much, but she couldn’t find it in herself to care. There was too much alcohol and adrenaline in her system for her to be concerned about discretion.

 

She stumbled when she reached her apartment door, and Remus placed a hand on her back. His bracing touch was feather-light on the fabric of her dress, but he quickly shifted his arm around to grip her waist tightly when he realized how unstable she was on her feet. Hermione’s breath hitched at the sudden contact, and she hated how he could affect her like that even when she was trying to be angry.

 

“You know if you don’t like me… like _that_ … you could have told me instead of just ignoring me,” she said, shrugging him off. 

 

He sighed. “I don’t _not_ like you, Hermione. It’s just-“ 

 

“It’s just what?” she spat. Unlocking her apartment door, she stormed inside and threw her keys down onto the coffee table. She turned to face him, feeling every hidden crevice of her anger appear in full force. “What is it? Do you still see me as a kid?”

 

She had never felt more vulnerable or more terrified to hear the answer to a question.

 

Remus rubbed his forehead and closed his eyes, his next words uttered softly, as if to escape from prying ears. “No, Hermione, I do not see you as a kid. You are more intelligent and mature than most adults I’ve met in my life. But I’m also 19 years older than you. Imagine what people around here would say if we… if we were…”

 

Hermione crossed her arms as if to shield herself from what felt like rejection, and she suddenly felt like a child again, a child discovering the world isn’t as bright and cheery as she thought. When she spoke again, her voice was soft, all of her anger and frustration spent. “I don’t care what people would say. You’re worth more to me than the opinion of anyone else. I thought you would… unless, I’m just not good enough for you…” She glanced down at her sparkly dress, the one she thought would finally win him over.

 

When she looked back up, something in his eyes had darkened. He stared at her with such intensity she could almost feel it in her bones. “Not good enough for me? Hermione, you are too good. Too good for me. Too good to be true. How could you think you’re not enough?”

 

Hermione shrugged and opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out. The air had shifted, settled into a heaviness that made it seem like time was standing still. She could sense him coming closer to her, but she didn’t register it until she felt the weight of his hands resting on her hips.

 

Warm. That was the first thing she noticed. His hands on her hips filled her with a warmth that she could only describe as feeling like coming home.

 

She wanted to absorb every detail about the moment he drew her closer to him so she could relive it for eternity. She wanted to bottle the scent of linen and rain that seemed to seep from his skin. She wanted to stop time in the split second just before their lips touched so she could preserve that anticipation, that adrenaline.

 

Hermione could become addicted to this feeling.

 

There was a desperation to the way he kissed her, and the way she kissed him, as if they both believed that moment would be their only chance to experience it. Like it was a dark secret that would fade into the night when the sun rose. One of his hands drifted into her hair, gently settling into her nest of curls and holding her like she could disappear at any moment. She gripped his shirt collar like something was trying to rip them apart. But there was nothing. Only them.

 

She stumbled back into the couch and Remus fell on top of her, though their lips never parted. His hands slid down her sides, gently settling on her bare thighs, just beneath the edge of her dress. Hermione felt like she was floating.

 

His lips trailed away from hers, softly kissing the skin on her cheek, her jaw, her neck. She shivered at the new sensation, and Remus nipped at the skin beneath her jaw. “Remus,” she whispered faintly. 

 

He tensed. All too soon, he was pulling back from her, removing himself from her grip. He looked startled, as if he had just woken from a dream to find himself floating down a river. “What am I doing?” he whispered, seemingly more to himself than to her. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry. Not like this.”

 

And then he was gone. The warmth of his body vanished, and Hermione suddenly felt a lot more cold and alone. Confusion returned, and hurt played at the edges. “What- Remus?” Hermione protested, but to no avail. As quickly as he had entered, he left, the door closing with a resounding _click_.

 

_What just happened?_

 

A rush of despair filled her, instantly replacing the overwhelming joy she had felt mere seconds before. Any words that Remus had said didn’t register within the overwhelming emptiness that loomed, sinister and consuming. It crept up through the floorboards until it was wrapping her in a cloud of confusion and hurt. Hermione wasn’t even sure what it was, the pain she was feeling, but she knew it was there. It was too massive to ignore.

 

Hermione stumbled into the bathroom in search of… something. Digging through the medicine cabinet, she came up empty-handed, not even sure what she was looking for in the first place. She stared at herself in the mirror, a portrait of confusion and hurt. The hair tousled by his hands. The lipstick smeared by his kiss.

 

_Where did I go wrong?_

 

She couldn’t stop the tears from falling. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've noticed that when I copy the chapters into AO3 from my google doc, the spacing gets doubled for some reason? Is this bothersome? Let me know in the comments if you'd prefer the single space between paragraphs and I can figure out how to make that work.
> 
> Also - thank you so much for your patience as I've worked to get this chapter up! I hope it was worth the wait :)


	5. The Cove

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione faces the consequences of last night.

Hermione’s head felt like it was going to explode. Even the soft sunlight streaming through her windows was too bright for her hungover brain to handle. A low groan was emitted from the back of her throat as she painstakingly pulled herself upright. 

 

_ Ginny’s right _ , Hermione thought.  _ I really can’t handle my alcohol. _

 

All too quickly, memories of the previous night flooded her consciousness, and the pain in her head was no longer solely from her overzealous alcohol consumption. Hermione instantly wished she could go back in time to the second before she remembered the events that had transpired the night before. Buds of shame and hurt bloomed throughout her body as she relived the feeling of his hands pushing her away, the sound of the door closing as he left. 

 

Her head sunk into her hands, the pain of her hangover now the least of her worries.

 

///

 

Staring forlornly out the window, Hermione felt like she was back in middle school, discovering the boy she had a crush on actually liked a popular girl and was only talking to her so she’d let him copy her math homework. Not that Hermione thought Remus would ever be the type of guy to use women like that, but the triviality of her present emotions seemed to match the immaturity of middle school.

 

Ginny settled into the chair across from her, placing a mug of black tea in front of her pensive friend. “So, how are you feeling now?”

 

Almost as soon as Hermione had remembered the disaster of a first kiss with Remus she had after the party, she called Ginny with some of the first and only boy drama she had ever experienced in her life. Seeing as it was a historic occasion, and the fact that her friend was hurting, Ginny was at Hermione’s apartment before Hermione even had the chance to brush her teeth.

 

“Oh, positively wonderful,” Hermione replied, her voice monotonous and dripping with sarcasm. Ginny rolled her eyes, just about done with her friend’s uncharacteristic melodrama.

 

“Okay, awesome. I guess my work here is done and I can leave-”

 

“No, please don’t go,” Hermione whined, gripping her friend’s hands and resting her head on the table. Ginny patted Hermione’s head consolingly, mildly worried, if only because Hermione had rarely been so crushed by a romantic relationship.

 

Even Ron and Hermione’s breakup during college didn’t involve the dramatic flair that Hermione seemed to have adopted. Maybe that was because their breakup had been an accumulation of months of disinterest. The gradual falling out of love certainly was painful, and Hermione had sometimes wished she were still in love with Ron simply for the ease and comfort of predictability, but the actual breakup felt more expected, a conclusion to a book she had already read. But now, Hermione’s emotions were in overdrive.

 

“You know what, I’ve decided I’m fine,” Hermione said assuredly, lifting her head and smoothing down her uncooperative curls. “This whole Remus thing was fun while it lasted, but obviously he’s not interested, and so now I’m just gonna move on. I have bigger things to worry about and it’s not like I really liked him all that much, anyway.”

 

Ginny could only raise an eyebrow at Hermione’s self-deceptive justifications for her emotions. “First of all, that’s a load of crap. I know how much you like him, and there’s nothing wrong with that. There’s nothing wrong with you feeling sad right now. Your emotions aren’t trivial or frivolous, you know.” She delivered Hermione a pointed look and Hermione could only look down at her steaming tea, not wanting to admit the truth of Ginny’s statements.

 

Maybe her emotions weren’t trivial, but Hermione almost wanted them to be. Dismissing them as ridiculous and not worth her time made it easier for her to pretend she was okay with everything. But she wasn’t. She really wasn’t. 

 

She remembered the way his hands felt on her thighs, the warmth searing her skin that had been chilled by the night air. She remembered the way her lips had swollen from the desperate hunger in his kisses. They had kissed as if their relationship would soon meet its fatal end. Hermione supposed, in a way, it had.

 

Her vision suddenly glassed over, and she could see the furrow in Ginny’s brow increase at the sight of her best friend so hurt. Hermione sighed and wiped her eyes forcefully, exasperated with feeling every emotion at once.

 

“Maybe everything will just be easier if I pretend none of this ever happened. I mean, how often do I really run into him?”

 

“Well, our town is tiny, so… all the time.”

 

Hermione frowned and took a sip of her tea. “Damn.”

 

A gentle breeze blew past her apartment window, the ringing of her neighbor’s wind chimes audible from her seat at the dining room table. She traced a finger over the woven centerpiece laying on top of the wood, a housewarming gift from her mom when she first moved into her own apartment. At the time, Hermione had felt so grown up, like she was becoming a real adult. And in a way, she was. It certainly was a taste of real life outside of the warm embrace of her childhood home. But thinking about that day in the context of her current predicament, Hermione just felt more immature than she ever had before. Here she was, supposedly an adult with her own apartment and a college degree, and her entire morning was being consumed by some boy problem.

 

No wonder Remus didn’t want to be with her; how could he, a grown man with years more experience, ever be interested in a girl like her?

 

Hermione released a deep sigh and settled back into her chair, resigned. “I don’t know. Nothing romantic has ever consumed me in this way. Maybe it’s just because I like him so much and I know it's unreciprocated.”

 

“Well, that’s the part that makes no sense to me,” Ginny said. “Because he likes you  _ so much _ . It’s kind of embarrassing how obvious he is about it, honestly. He looks at you with such…  _ adoration _ , and he’s not good at hiding it.”

 

Hermione just shook her head, knowing Ginny was only trying to comfort her. “If that were true then why-” She felt her heart drop out the bottom of her chest, more memories of the previous night rushing back to her. “Oh my gosh,” she whispered in disbelief.

 

“What is it? Are you okay?” Ginny’s concern was etched on her face, clearly thinking some kind of medical emergency was taking place.

 

“Yeah, I mean, no. I mean… I don’t know. I remembered something.” Hermione locked eyes with Ginny, unsure if what she remembered meant anything or if it was simply a product of her longing. “Before he left last night, when he stopped kissing me, it’s like he withdrew within himself. He said, ‘I’m sorry, not like this.’”

 

Ginny’s face mirrored the shock Hermione was feeling. “Not like this?”

 

“Not like this. That’s what he said.” Hermione’s pulse was beating loudly in her ear, threatening to burst out. “What do you think that means?”

 

“Um, Hermione,” Ginny said, once again amazed that Hermione could be so smart and so stupid at the same time. “I think it means he likes you but you were drunk out of your mind last night and he didn’t want to take advantage of you.”

 

Hermione sat in stunned silence. This meant she could still have a chance, that maybe they could be something real. A flicker of hope sparked in her chest, and she was almost afraid to let herself feel it.

 

Apparently Hermione had been silent for a while because Ginny had that concerned look on her face again. “‘Mione? You okay? What are you thinking?”

 

“I think… I need to go. I’m gonna go to the Cove. Think for a bit.” Hermione focused her vision back on Ginny. “Thank you for coming. I really appreciate it.”

 

“Oh, anytime,” Ginny said with a sly grin. “This stuff is better than reality TV.”

 

///

 

The Cove was the most secluded beach in Stony Point, a beautiful oasis completely untouched by human influence, save for the faded wooden sign and unofficial parking spaces worn into the dirt by numerous cars over the years. It was also the beach with the worst cell service, making it Stony Point’s least touristy beach.

 

The clear water was framed by sloping hills dotted with houses, dirt paths leading up to them through the dense shrubbery. Hermione perched upon one of the boulders washed up by the tides and stared out across the horizon, lost in thought.

 

_ What do I do now? _ Hermione thought.  _ Do I approach him? Do I wait for him to approach me? _

 

She drew a circle in the wet sand with her toe, her shoes laying discarded beside her.  _ Or has he changed his mind? Did I screw this up some other way? _

 

Hermione jolted out of her thoughts by the sound of footsteps approaching behind her. She turned, and it was as if she had summoned him.

 

_ Remus _ .

 

She stood up and faced him, casting her gaze upon the face that had consumed her every waking moment. His hair shone golden in the sunlight, fluttering in the gentle breeze. His lips were parted, seemingly in as much shock to see her as she was to see him.

 

She wanted to kiss those lips so bad.

 

“What are you doing here?” Hermione said after what seemed like an eternity. __

 

_ Nice going, Hermione _ , she thought.  _ Now it sounds like you don’t want to see him _ .

 

“I live there,” he replied, pointing up to the house with the green shutters and the porch swing. “I come here sometimes to think. What are you doing here?”

 

“Thinking.”

 

Remus nodded, a humorous glint hidden in his eyes.

 

A few moments passed, only the waves breaking the silence that stood between them. Finally, Hermione couldn’t take it anymore; she had to know.

 

“W-what exactly did you mean, ‘not like this?’” Hermione asked, unsure if she was anticipating or dreading the answer.

 

Remus sighed and looked at the ground, kicking at a rock with his toe. It was almost funny seeing Remus, a man normally so well-spoken and collected, struggling to find the words to say to her. “Hermione, I…”

 

Her heart pounded in her ears so loud she was afraid she would miss his reply.

 

“I’ve wanted to kiss you for so long, you have no idea.” He looked back up at her and Hermione could barely process the words he was saying. “I didn’t want our… our first kiss to happen like that, with me nearly taking advantage of you while you were extremely drunk. I would just never feel right if that was how we started to… anyway, I’m truly so sorry if it seemed like I was rejecting you or that I didn’t…  _ want _ you.”

 

Hermione felt the air rush out of her, forever amazed by his ability to say exactly the right thing. And apparently, he wasn’t done.

 

“I guess on some level, I was anticipating what would happen if we were to do this for real. What everyone would say about you being with a man like me.”

 

The defensive fire suddenly reignited in Hermione’s bone. “What, a man who is smart and kind and loyal? Does the town have a problem with men like that?”

 

Remus lip twitched up into a half smile and Hermione’s outburst. “Perhaps not, but they may find an issue with a bright young woman dating a friendless recluse nearly 20 years her senior.”

 

Hermione’s heart fluttered at his use of the word  _ dating _ ; she told it to shut up. “Well I don’t care what they think.”

 

“I know you don’t, but I don’t want you to be hurt by this in the future. People can be cruel, and I don’t want to subject you to this.” Hermione stared at the smooth pebbles embedded in the sand, unsure what to say. “But I shouldn’t have withdrawn into my own fears; it’s not fair to you, and I’m sorry.”

 

A moment passed.

 

The waves crashed.

 

“What do you want to do?” Remus asked.

 

A moment passed.

 

The wind rustled the tree leaves.

 

Hermione looked up. “I want to kiss you.”

 

“Okay.”

 

She stepped forward tentatively, desperately wanting to feel his lips on hers but sudden self-conscious now that it was day and she had significantly less alcohol in her bloodstream. Her hand reached up to cup his cheek, her fingers sliding into his soft hair as he breathed out, “Hermione.”

 

Hermione wondered if she had died and gone to heaven.

 

She leaned in hesitantly, feeling much more careful than the reckless abandon of the previous night. Finally, their lips met. She kissed him gently, though a fire still burned in her stomach with the desire to be near him, to feel him. Hermione tugged on his hair and he leaned into her, his hands coming to rest on her waist and subconsciously pulling her near him. Not that Hermione was complaining.

 

Their kisses slowly became more passionate, more desperate, transitioning away from their sweet tenderness to more closely match the waves crashing on the shore just a few feet away from them. Hermione felt exposed, standing there kissing Remus on a public beach where anyone could see them; she kind of loved it.

 

It seemed like three hours had passed by the time they pulled apart and Remus tugged Hermione close to him, wrapping his arms around her. He pressed light kisses all across her face, making Hermione feel tingly and warm.

 

“I really like you, Remus.”

 

He grinned. “I like you, too.”

 

“You do?” Hermione said, unable to disguise the blatantly hopeful lilt in her voice. She felt childish, as she had felt so many times already that day. But this instance lacked the quiet shame that had accompanied her swirling emotions from the morning. Hermione was relishing everything that Remus made her feel. After all, there was something beautifully innocent about being a child. If Hermione could experience pure joy unmarred by her complicated emotions and the pains of maturity, even for a single moment, she was going to hold onto that tight. 

 

“Well, yes, Hermione. We did just stand here making out for several minutes.”

 

She rolled her eyes and swatted his shoulder playfully. “I’m just making sure.”

 

He pressed a kiss to her cheek. “I know. But rest assured, I like you a lot. And by the way, I don’t want this to be some casual fling. I’m in this.”

 

Hermione’s heart leaped for about the thousandth time that day and she quickly kissed him, feeling so much joy it was nearly spilling out of her. “Good. Me too. But you do know that means you’ll have to take me out on a proper date.”

 

There was that grin again, the one that filled his entire face and made his eyes crinkle at the corners. Hermione thought that that grin could mend every broken heart.

 

“I think I can manage that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't get drunk, kids. You might forget some important details about your first kiss with your crush.
> 
> (Also wash your hands and practice social distancing! Even if you're healthy, be safe so you don't accidentally infect those who are more at risk!)


	6. The Restaurant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione goes on a date.

Hermione’s bones thrummed with excited energy.

 

 _First date_ , she thought. Her mind drifted to their coffee shop rendezvous. _First_ official _date,_ she corrected, still not really sure how to define those few hours of conversation and longing glances.

 

Three days had passed since that day at the Cove. Three days, 72 hours that Hermione hadn’t seen Remus. But she felt no anxiety, no concern that he was avoiding her or didn’t like her in the way that she liked him. 

 

Because tonight, they were going on a date.

 

Hermione studied her appearance in the mirror above the sink. She tilted her head to the side, trying to decide if the soft pink eyeshadow on her lids made her look sunburnt, or if the braided half-up half-down look she had wrangled her hair into made it look like she was trying too hard. Oh, who was she kidding; she _was_ trying hard. This was Remus she was going out with, after all. Yet despite the nagging voice in her head reminding her of all the ways he would see through the facade she was constructing, dressing up for a date with Remus just felt natural. Effortless.

 

“Earth to Hermione!” called a voice from her phone, and Hermione snapped back to the present moment, with Ginny on FaceTime to hype her up before Remus arrived. “You spaced out again. Not that I can blame you, considering how long you’ve had a crush on this guy.”

 

Hermione felt her cheeks heat up like they do when she realizes someone knows her well enough to infer her thoughts and feelings. “It hasn’t been _that_ long…” she said more for her pride than anything else, knowing that Ginny was exactly right. 

 

“Uh huh, right. Now show me your outfit again before he comes and steals you away from me!”

 

Hermione laughed softly and backed up from the camera, slowly spinning around to give Ginny the full 360. Her cream silk cami nearly blended into her skin, and her corduroy skirt hit at mid-thigh, a length that Ginny had determined was “sexy but not skanky.” As Ginny squealed her approval, Hermione felt the excited hum return to her bones. In her flirty, summery outfit, she felt like a proper 22 year old about to go on a proper first date. There was probably some irony in the fact that the man about to wine and dine her had known her nearly her entire life and, thus, knew way more about her than anyone would on a typical first date. Details.

 

There was a knock at her door. Hermione’s heart beat louder.

 

“Okay, he’s here. I have to go. I love you.” Hermione hung up on Ginny, but not before the redhead emitted one final squeal of excitement.

 

Making her way to the apartment door, Hermione tried to quell the pounding in her chest and the heat rising on her cheeks. This was Remus, after all. She knows Remus. She likes Remus. Maybe that was exactly why, when she opened the door, she was unable to control the color that rushed to her cheeks, which wasn’t just from the MAC blush she had applied half an hour before.

 

 _He cleans up nicely,_ Hermione thought. He had left the top few buttons of his light blue button-up undone, revealing an alluring glimpse at his collarbones. An easy smile graced his lips, the kind of smile one wears when they’re resting in the ease of a known routine, a joy experienced over and over again yet never fading into dull expectation. Hermione’s heart fluttered at the thought of being a part of Remus’ known routine.

 

Remus reached for her hand and pressed a light kiss to the back of it, as he had done that day of their unofficial “date.” Her mind flashed back to the aroma of coffee and rain droplets that had freckled his skin. “Well, you’re simply beautiful, as always,” he said.

 

 _‘You’re beautiful,’_ she noted. _Not ‘you look beautiful.’_ Never before had the distinction seemed so profound. Never before had she felt so seen.

 

“You’re not too bad, yourself,” Hermione replied with a sly grin. Of course, that was a blatant understatement; Remus was magnificent in every way, but Hermione decided it would be best to maintain _some_ semblance of nonchalance, or she’d end up gushing to him about how incredible she found him. 

 

There was a twinkle in his eyes as he offered his elbow to her, ever the chivalrous gentleman. “Shall we?”

 

She grinned. “We shall.”

 

///

 

Summer air drifted lazily around them, filling the atmosphere with the scent of lake water and the feeling that that moment would last a lifetime. Of course, Hermione subconsciously knew that they would eventually have to return to their small town and all the gossip and judgy looks that come with it. But for now, she was on a date with a very attractive man and she felt sexy as hell.

 

“So,” Hermione said, twirling a spaghetti noodle on her fork. “Is this where you bring all the girls you seduce?” She raised an eyebrow flirtatiously, amused by the slight blush that rose on Remus’ cheeks.

 

After Remus had picked Hermione up, he had driven them to a quaint little Italian restaurant a couple of towns over. The much larger size of this town, as well as its distance from Stony Point, meant that the couple was unlikely to run into anyone who knew them. Consequently, that meant rumors were much less likely to spread throughout the gossip-loving citizens of their town. Plus, Stony Point didn’t really have any good Italian restaurants, and Hermione was craving cannoli.

 

Remus raised an eyebrow back at her, though his flushed cheeks betrayed his nonchalant facade. “Yes, of course, I bring all my lady friends here. Countless women have sat where you are right now while I woo them with my charming banter. You didn’t know?”

 

Hermione rolled her eyes, and she smiled with the kind of glee that comes with a new relationship. “Oh, really?’

 

“Absolutely,” Remus said solemnly. “After all, I am the most sought-after bachelor in Stony Point. You should count yourself lucky to have landed a date with me. The waiting list is a year long.”

 

Hermione couldn’t help herself: she giggled. Full on, top of the throat, head thrown back, _giggled_. She thanked her lucky stars that Ron wasn’t there to make fun of her. Fortunately, it seemed as though Remus was more interested in staring into her eyes than pointing out the absurdly teen-movie-protagonist laugh she had acquired.

 

Remus cleared his throat and spoke quietly. “But for real, no. This is not where I bring all the girls. Only the very special ones.” The corners of his mouth raised ever-so-slightly, producing that half-smile that Hermione had grown to love so much. “Actually, I can’t remember the last time I went on a date.”

 

“Ugh, me neither. I probably haven’t been out on a real date since after Ron and I broke up and Ginny tried to set me up with someone from her journalism class. I honestly kind of hate first dates. They’re always just so… blah.”

 

Remus paused, wine glass raised halfway to his lips. “Are you trying to tell me something?”

 

“Oh my gosh,” Hermione said in a rush, mentally slapping herself. “No, that is not at all what I meant. Oh geez, I just mean that I hate the process of trying to get to know someone in such a structured, inauthentic format. I much prefer learning about another person gradually, in a situation where you aren’t trying to advertise yourself and your best qualities. That’s why Ron and I worked for a while, because we were friends and already had that foundation built.” She mentally slapped herself again. “Oh my gosh, and now I’m talking about my ex on the first date. Clearly, there’s a reason I haven’t been on a date in so long.”

 

Remus only laughed, and Hermione was amazed (for the thousandth time) that she had landed a date with a guy as incredible as him. “Don’t worry about it. I’m not one of those guys who’ll turn into a jealous raging nutcase when you so much as mention another man. Plus, you guys have been broken up for a while, so I’m not too concerned about him.”

 

“Oh, no? You don’t think Ron poses a threat to our relationship? You’re not worried I’m gonna leave you for a guy who can barely cook his own instant ramen?”

 

“No, I feel pretty solid about us,” he said casually.

 

It was Hermione’s turn to blush this time.

 

///

 

Darkness had fallen while they had eaten dinner, and as they strolled along the boardwalk, hand in hand, faint hints of stars were beginning to shine through the blackness of the sky. That was one advantage of living basically in the middle of nowhere, Hermione had to admit. Nothing quite compared to the endless tapestry of speckled light that painted the sky every evening. It was breathtaking, even after seeing it every night for 22 years. Add that to the list of things she would miss about her hometown when she moved to New York.

 

“I have to say,” Hermione said softly, as if talking too loud would scare the stars away. “I’m kind of shocked that you’re interested in me. Romantically.”

 

Remus looked at her skeptically. “You’re kidding, right?”

 

She shook her head, feeling a little exposed under the intensity of his gaze. “No. I mean, you’re so intelligent and thoughtful and, well, any girl would be lucky to have you.” She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, suddenly feeling shy for what felt like the first time in her life. Plus, I would have thought that you’d want someone with more… experience.”

 

“Oh, goodness, Hermione.” Remus seemed taken aback. “You have no idea how wrong you are. As many good qualities that I may have, you have them tenfold. I am the lucky one here. And I don’t care that you’re younger than me, as long as you don’t care that I’m older than you. Experience is an overrated commodity.”

 

He rubbed his thumb over her knuckles, and Hermione started to believe that he was being genuine. _Well, of course he’s being genuine_ , she thought. _Would Remus really lie to you?_

 

A smile had found itself to her lips when Hermione looked over at Remus, who looked extraordinarily beautiful with the moonlight shining in his eyes. “You’re quite the wordsmith, you know.”

 

He squinted, Hermione’s smile mirrored on his mouth. “Should I be offended?”

 

She laughed lightly. “No, I just mean that you always seem to know the right thing to say. It’s like you know what I need to hear before I even know what I need.”

 

“Well, I believe that is called being an empathetic person, my dear.” Remus raised their joined hands to his lips, pressing a light kiss to her knuckles.

 

“Oh, is it?” She quipped. “Well, then you’re quite the empath. Top notch.”

 

Waves rolled against the wooden beams of the boardwalk, and the air was full of that lake smell that Hermione had come to associate with home. That, combined with the stars and the hazy glow from the streetlights and the tingling feeling Hermione seemed to acquire whenever she was around Remus, was making Hermione feel as if she was walking through a dream. Everything seemed to be draped in several layers of longing and the kind of mysterious allure that comes from discovering a cabin in the woods.

 

Hermione ran her fingertips along the wooden railing as they walked beneath the blanket of stars. “You’re gonna get a splinter, you know,” said Remus.

 

She paused and pulled Remus to her, pressing a light kiss to his lips. The smell of fresh linen flooded her senses. “Oh really?” she whispered into his skin. When he nodded, Hermione added, “I’d give myself a thousand splinters for you.”

 

“Mm,” Remus hummed, lightly grazing his fingertips under her jawbone and setting her nerves on fire. “Romantic. But foolish.”

 

“But, darling, isn’t that what romance is all about?”

 

Hermione prepared to continue their stroll down the boardwalk, but Remus suddenly brought his lips to hers, gripping her waist tightly. She responded eagerly, hungrily, as she wound her fingers tightly in his hair. There was a ferocity with which he kissed her, all fire and passion, and Hermione felt her pulse racing in her fingertips. She tugged lightly on Remus’ lower lip with her teeth and he emitted a low groan, his arms shifting to fully encircle her waist. 

 

The very exposed nature of their kiss suddenly hit Hermione. “Wait,” she said breathlessly. “What if someone sees us?”

 

“You’re right. What if one of the many, many people on this boardwalk sees us making out?” Remus said flatly, and when Hermione looked around them, she saw that there was no one in sight.

 

“Mmm.” Hermione leaned in, hovering just slightly above his lips. “Did you kill everyone in this town just so we could make out on this pier?”

 

Remus ran his hands through her hair and brushed his thumb over the nape of her neck, sending a series of shivers down her spine. “Rats. You’ve discovered my plan. Can you forgive me?”

 

Leaning in until there were mere millimeters between their lips, Hermione wrapped her arms around Remus’ neck and pressed her chest to his. “I’ll think about it,” she murmured before pressing her lips to his once again.

 

///

 

Hermione walked with a certain pep in her step that she hadn’t realized had been missing for so long. The wonders that a good makeout session can do for one’s soul.

 

The previous night, Remus had dropped her off at her apartment with a final, searing kiss.

 

“As much as I would like to come inside and continue… this… it is our first date and I am going to be a perfect gentleman to you,” Remus had said at her door with one hand on her hip and one hand in her hair.

 

“Hmm, how very chivalrous of you,” Hermione said, unsure whether or not she really wanted him to be all that gentlemanly. 

 

Presently, she was briskly walking to the local diner, already 10 minutes late to breakfast with Harry, Ron, and Ginny. It was quite a beautiful day out; just the epitome of a peaceful summer day on the lake. But the leftover adrenaline from her date with Remus was making her feel anything but peaceful. 

 

 _Speak of the devil_.

 

She walked into the diner, and who else was seated at the bar behind her friends’ table than the very man who had been sucking her face off not 12 hours before. Of course. The bell above the door jingled with her arrival, and Remus glanced over at the door, locking eyes with her. She held his gaze for what felt like a thousand years, and she was sure that everyone else in the diner instantly knew the state of their relationship by how long and intensely she looked at the man. When she looked away, the only other person who seemed to notice was Ginny, who seemed absolutely thrilled to be watching a live episode of the latest soap opera. 

 

Hermione quickly joined her three friends at their table in the middle of the diner, and Remus returned to his coffee and newspaper.

 

“Hey, ‘Mione!” Harry greeted cheerfully. Thankfully, it seemed both him and Ron remained oblivious to the tension in the air that Ginny was so clearly enjoying. While Ron and Harry may have been okay with her little crush on a certain rugged kindergarten teacher, she had a feeling it would quickly become a different story once they found out it was no longer a mere crush. 

 

“Well, well, well,” Ron chimed in. “Little miss ‘to be early is to be on time’ had some trouble getting out of bed this morning?”

 

“Oh yeah, I bet she did.” Ginny had a glint in her eye that Hermione found _very_ dangerous. It was the same glint that Fred and George had when they had stuffed raw fish into the vents of the high school biology lab and watched Mrs. Sprout try to find the source of the smell for 40 minutes.

 

Hermione only glared at Ginny. “Yeah, sorry, I was up kind of late last night.” Realizing how Ginny could take her words and make the situation even worse, she hurriedly added, “Have you guys ordered yet?”

 

“Yeah,” said Ron. “I hope you don’t mind that we ordered for you. I mean, you get the same thing every single time so I can’t imagine why you would. And also I’m hungry. And impatient.”

 

Hermione couldn’t help but smile. “No, I don’t mind. As long as you remembered to ask-”

 

“For extra bananas on the pancakes and extra crispy hash browns. We know, don’t worry,” Harry chimed in.

 

She sighed. “Have I ever told you guys how much I love you?”

 

“Yes, but you can tell us again.” Ginny rested her head in her hands and smiled sweetly at Hermione, quite a different image from the smirking devil who had sat in front of Hermione just a few seconds prior.

 

“I love you all very, very much. Ron, don’t do that.” She swatted at Ron’s hand as he began to balance sugar packets across Harry’s water glass.

 

Hermione registered movement out of the corner of her eye, and Remus was suddenly standing there, a mere foot away from her. Despite the fact that she had literally made out with him on several occasions, he still managed to send butterflies racing through her stomach simply by being near her. Clearly, Hermione wasn’t the only one to be startled; Ron’s hand slipped, sending a stack of sugar packets flying across the table with several being submerged in Harry’s water. Harry barely batted an eye and reached for the napkins.

 

“Hello,” said Remus, seemingly amused by the sugar packet spectacle.

 

“Hey, Lupin,” replied Harry casually. “How’s it going?”

 

“Not too bad. Good, actually.” Hermione could have sworn he looked at her when he said it.

 

“Oh, that’s great to hear!” Ginny said just a little too cheerily. “Anything in particular lately that’s been rocking your boat?”

 

“Um,” Remus paused, glancing at her again. Hermione wanted to scream at him to be a little less obvious. She also wanted to kiss his face. Neither of those were options at that moment. “Not really. Just enjoying the summer and all the… people… in this town.”

 

Smooth, Lupin. Real smooth.

 

“Absolutely,” Ginny continued. “It’s time like these when you realize how lucky you are to have the people around you. All these beautiful, smart, kind people… what a time to be alive!” Hermione wanted to murder Ginny, who looked positively thrilled.

 

“Did you drink your loony juice this morning or something?” Ron asked as he fished sugar packets out of Harry’s water.

 

“Nope, just agreeing with Lupin,” replied Ginny.

 

“It’s good to see you,” said Hermione, figuring Harry and Ron were too oblivious (and preoccupied) to notice the way Hermione quietly smiled at Remus or the way that Remus’ eyes dropped to Hermione’s lips when they looked at each other. Hermione may not have been able to kiss him or hold his hand in public without causing a commotion, but she could certainly speak to him and venture an affectionate glance.

 

“You too,” Remus replied softly. He spoke with a slight rasp to his voice, as if he hadn’t yet shaken the sleep from his voice. He smiled at her, eyes crinkling at the corners.

 

“Yeah, really good to see you, Lupin,” Ginny said, abruptly snapping Hermione out of her Remus-induced trance. Remus cleared his throat and looked away from her quickly.

 

“Well, I’d better be off. Got errands to run and whatnot.” Remus turned to leave and they all called out their goodbyes, but not before Remus snuck one last glance at Hermione, making her heart swell as it always seemed to do around him.

 

At last, it seemed as if Harry and Ron had cleaned up the last of Ron’s sugar packet fiasco (pending name: sugargate). “Does Lupin seem different to you?” Ron said suddenly.

 

Hermione’s blood went cold. “What do you mean?” she asked cautiously.

 

“I don’t know, he just seemed… lighter. Happier, in a way.”

 

The butterfly feeling returned to Hermione’s stomach at the thought of making Remus happier.

 

“Maybe he has a girlfriend,” said Harry. Ginny caught Hermione’s eyes, and they were nearly as wide as Hermione’s were. While they had never explicitly said that they weren’t going to tell anyone, it was kind of just assumed that this would be a secret for the time being. Gossip in Stony Point spread like wildfire, and telling even Harry and Ron would be like lighting the match.

 

“I…” Hermione began, then paused, not even sure what she would say.

 

Ron snorted. “Nah, that can’t be it. He couldn’t have a new girlfriend in this town without us hearing about it. Remember when Neville started shopping at a different grocery store and people talked about it for a week and a half? Loner Lupin getting a girlfriend would be like the news of the century.”

 

“Yeah, it would be,” Hermione agreed, feeling her chest start to fill with dread. Thankfully, she spotted the waitress approaching with their food. “Oh, pancakes. Thank God.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all are staying safe and healthy!
> 
> I've definitely been working on this chapter instead of doing my schoolwork... oops


End file.
